Quictich, Crushes, and Pink Socks
by IsidarMithrim
Summary: Just read the story, far from finished, but a good begining!
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Turpin ran her fingers through her mop of dark brown hair and stood up from the place she had been sitting on her bed. Lisa is quite athletic, seeing as she runs a couple of miles every morning at sun up, and she is incredibly smart, not like Einstein smart but she could give Hermione a run for her money. Lisa is tall, for a sixth year, she ranges about five foot ten.

Lisa was in the same year as the Hogwarts trio, but never had really met them, they were a bit shunning really, the trio, actually she hadn't really had friends at all, she studied with some of the seventh year boys, played Quiditch with the boys and hung out with the boys (Do you see a pattern?). She didn't _mind _being around boys but still.

Lisa pulled on some shorts and a tank top and some sneakers and walked to the door of the common room. The Ravenclaw common room was actually a large library with books on every subject. Lisa walked past the books and through the tapestry of the famed wizard Samuel the Smart. An ugly man that would take your password (The name of a book usually) and then disappear so you could walk through it. Lisa smiled at him and trotted down the steps into the Entrance hall.

Lisa sat on the bottom step of the marble stairs and started stretching until she heard a boy whining and a girl by the sounds of it pulling him. She turned and saw two of the trio, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. As they got closer she heard their voices.

"Come on Herms' why do we have to run! You don't have to run to play Quiditch!" Lisa sighed and stood as Hermione answered, "Harry come on it is good for you!"

Lisa stood and jogged to the doors and stepped out into the beautiful sunshine. All of the sudden the two were beside her. She turned and Hermione asked,

"Sorry I'm not sure we've met I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." She said gesturing to Harry who stood straighter and looked at Lisa.

"I'm Lisa Turpin, you want to run with me?" she invited.

"Sure, we might not be able to keep up but well try." Hermione said and Lisa nodded before jogging down the steps and taking off towards the forest. She then turned towards the river. She ran on the side and glanced back Hermione was running freely but Harry was clutching his side she tutted and stopped.

"Harry lean to your right! Keep going come on all you have to do is make it to the steps I'll run with you." He caught up and she ran next to him giving him instructions. Soon they got to the castle steps and Harry stopped clutching his knees and breathing heavily. Hermione was already on her way up and a group of ten Ravenclaw boys stepped out into the nippy air. They ran down to were Lisa was and one of the boys pulled Lisa from her perch on top of the steps and she waved to Harry before taking off with her friends.

Twenty minutes later she was coming down the steps with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was slightly wet and slung up into a ponytail her robes slung around her Hogwarts uniform minus the skirt with jeans. She was surrounded in boys ranging from the age of thirteen to seventeen when Harry caught up to them.

"Lisa! Lisa! Hey wait!" she turned and bayed some of the guys goodbye before saying hi to Harry.

"Hey! You sore?" she asked from the way he was slightly limping.

"A bit, but I wanted to say thanks for the tips!" he said, it was then that she noticed the boy next to him, she recognized him as Ronald Weasley, she had known Fred and George for some time before they left, they had been some of the many boys that ran with her in the mornings.

"Hello Ronald Weasley right?" she asked him and he nodded slightly surprised that she new his name, she smiled then turned back to Harry, "Your welcome to run with me and the others in the morning if you'd like." But he shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to keep up!"

Smiling she then bid them goodbye before rejoining the boys who were at the bottom of the stairs. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw Table she watched Dumbledore stand for attention, the Hall went silent. Dumbledore smiled and said,

"A Dance will be held for all sixth and seventh years on the thirteenth of October this year. Please see Professor Migonigal or me for joining the clean up and decoration crew. The theme will be Midlevel Masquerade." Then he sat back down and the Hall erupted into loud talk. Lisa groaned she had not gone to the Yule Ball the other year; she thought dancing was a bore. Calvin McLean who was sitting to her right patted her back and said, "Hey no worries I will go with you Miss, Ugly Duckling'et'!" she pushed him playfully and said,

"Who you calling Ugly, Mr. Unhandsome!" she said holding up her fist and he laughed and smiled.

"Not going this year are you?" he asked seriously.

"Nope" she stated going back to her pancakes he started to say something but she cut him off, "And NOTHING can change that" he sighed and turned back to Clint White, a tanned, handsome seventh year boy, who was talking excitedly about finding a date and eyeing Ginny Weasley until Lisa jokingly slapped him on the cheek.

"Come on guys I gotta go to Transfiguration next, see ya at lunch." And she stood and started out of the Hall, "Hey! Wait up LIS!" Calvin called after her and she stopped and waited for him then walked down to Transfiguration with the Griffindores. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were standing at the door talking with some of the other Griffindores when they came up. Harry spoke to her,

"Hey Lisa you going to this Dance thing on the thirteenth?" he asked and she shook her head and said, "You couldn't drag me into a dress if you tried I belong in shorts and a t-shirt." She searched through her bag for her quill and entered the classroom. A Ravenclaw girl ran up to her and said, "Do you know whom you just turned down?"

"Yes, Harry Potter" she said taking her seat.

"You… You can't be serious! You are so STUPID!" Lisa whirled,

"I'm WHAT?" the girl looked scared but Calvin held her down and whispered in her ear, "She's right you know?" and Lisa sputtered, "I just… just… fine I'll go just to show you I'm not stupid if he wants to go that is?" she said and Harry looked surprised and nodded. "Fine just... leave me be." And she sat in her seat and looked at her book before Professor Migonigal stood.

Halfway through class a note appeared on her paper, she read it and it said,

Hey Lis,

Thanks for going with Harry to the dance, he needs some happiness in his life, meet me in the library tonight after dinner and I will tell you the story,

Hermione Granger

Lisa looked across the room and saw Hermione smiling at her and she nodded grinning. When class was over Calvin smirked and said, "Got you to say yes again!" and Lisa smirked right back,

"Well at least he's good looking!" she laughed and walked away. She walked away smiling and he caught up to her and turned her around and said, "Why'd you say yes, your not actually going are you I mean do you like every wear dresses?"

"No, but desperate times need desperate measures."

(A.N) Hope you like it; this is one of my first Fan Fictions and I an open for advise.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa smiled through Charms then journeyed back for lunch, she then went to Care of Magical Creatures and then to her last class, a class of selects Ravenclaws, a history of Ravenclaw. It was a fascinating class, the teacher, Professor Ravenburg, was a kind old man that taught the class very well. After A history of Ravenclaw she went down for dinner.

She waved to Harry and sat briefly next to him asking about his day, he seemed grateful, for Hermione and Ron were arguing but when Seamus and Dean came up and teased Harry she dismissed herself to sit next to Calvin. Calvin and Clint both had dates to the ball, Calvin's was the Hufflepuff girl Vanessa Androgen and Clint's was unsurprisingly Ginny Weasley who greeted Lisa warmly but then trotted off to sit next to Hermione.

Lisa walked quickly towards the library after dinner had finished and met up with Hermione who was sitting cross-legged on the couch hugging a pillow and holding a bowl full of whispery liquid that Lisa recognized as a Pensive.

"What's up?" Lisa asked and Hermione looked up and smiled,

"Not much you?"

"Nuttin' so were do we start?"

"The beginning," Hermione began and reached for her new friends hand and let it touch the surface of the cloud like liquid. They dove into the dry liquid and Lisa saw a man and woman fighting against a cloaked figure, the woman ran into the back room holding a bundle. There was a flash of green light and high-pitched laughter. Then the cloaked man came into the room and Lisa could see that the bundle was a baby, Harry Potter, then the figure pointed his wand a the woman and the familiar flash of light came, and then there was a boy, about eleven going through his first year in flashes, him meeting Hagrid, him being put into Griffindore, him fighting a troll with a newfound friend, him giving a dragon to a group of men, him walking into the forest, him meting Voldemort.

Then finally the Three Headed dog and what was under the trap door, then it all faded and she watched Dolby's warning and then the return to Hogwarts, all the 'accidents' Dolby caused, then the first couple of attacks and Harry's arm being regrown, then Hermione attacked and then down in the chamber.

Then the events of the third and fourth year then finally the fifth and then they came back out and Lisa was crying, "I feel soooooo sorry for him, I never knew!"

"It's okay, he is strong now because of it!" Hermione said comfortingly. Then they heard the library doors swing open and Harry walked in. Lisa hid her face pretending to do up her shoelaces while wiping away her tears. Harry made a-what-is-wrong-with-her face at Hermione but she just shook her head. Harry sat down next to Lisa and hugged her around the shoulders, she looked up, surprised. Did he really care for her? She hugged him back starting to sob into his iron like grip. He pulled her away and she wiped her eyes and said,

"I never knew"

"There was no way you could have!" he said after glancing to the see the pensive. Harry frowned at Hermione who looked away looking sheepish. Harry turned back to Lisa and asked, "So tell me about yourself?" and she sat straighter and began her story.

"I am from America, Texas really and I moved at the age of nine. Then I got my letter, I am a half blood. My father left us when I was three, right after my brother died. It was mum, Ty, Kim, Jessie, and me then, they are my siblings all muggles! Well then a Deatheater killed Ty. Kim and Jessie got married and are in America, they don't care. Well then Mum died last year. And I've been living with Cal ever since. That's it." She ended lamely. Harry's mouth was open in shock, "How'd your Mum die?" he asked quietly.

"Killed" she answered and he sighed, "I'm sorry Lis!" and he hugged her tight.

"Hey man it's okay, I get along, just like you, I'm alive and that's all that matters!" she said trying to keep him in high spirits.

"No it's not okay, I thought I was the only one… that didn't have anyone." He finished and she shook her head.

"You've got Hermione and Ron!" she said smiling, "That's better than anyone."

"But…" she broke him off and said, "Come on lets go to the Kitchens and get something to eat." She then grabbed his hand and led him and Hermione to the Kitchens. Upon opening the hidden door behind the tapestry she let go of Harry's hand and pushed him in first through the crowd of elves. Harry patted Dolby on the head and smiled at Lisa. Lisa watched him interacting with the elves and smiled as he enjoyed a pumpkin pastry. She watched him lift the platter and walk over to Dolby and let him have one.

Hermione left after a while to go back to the library and Harry and Lisa had a now midnight snack. Leaning against the wall she watched Harry eat, he was so sweet to everyone the poor guy. Lisa looked down when there was a tugging at her robes, it was a tiny elf half the size of the others. Lisa smiled and picked the little creature up sitting her on the chair next to her.

"Miss and Mr. need to hide quick! Master is coming for a Butterbeer with his friends." The little thing squeaked and Lisa called to Harry and told him to hide. He lifted himself up onto the high ledge of the counter behind some potted plants. And Lisa climbed up next to him. The door creaked open and Dumbledore and Migonigal appeared. Dumbledore glanced up and saw Harry's face but Harry pulled it back behind the plant. Looking through the vines Harry and Lisa watched as Migonigal talked to Dolby and Dumbledore snacked on some little mints drinking the Butterbeer.

Harry leaned back against the wall and heard his name.

"Did you see Harry today Albus? He was with the Turpin girl. They are a nice match." Lisa blushed as Migonigal spoke of her.

"Yes indeed!" Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling as he eyes the plant the two were concealed behind.

The talked of different things such as Mrs. Norris and her last catch. Then Dumbledore spoke. "Why don't we continue this in my office Minerva?" and they stepped out of the door. Harry climbed down and lifted Lisa down next to him.

"Harry?" Lisa asked quietly and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think she's right?"

"Who?

"Migonigal"

"About what?"

"Us"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Lisa said and Harry smiled at her, her dark hair was a slight mess and her robes had dust on them but she was indeed pretty. Lisa was looking at Harry, his black hair a complete mess, his robes slightly mussed, but his green eyes twinkling. She began to hum quietly.

"What song is that?" he asked.

"Help, by the Beatles"

"Can you sing it?"

"Me?"

"Yes you silly"

"Okay but I don't sing I am going to play it" she pulled out a little Wizard Wireless and pushed the on button.

_Help I Need Somebody_

_Help_

_Not Just Anybody_

_HELP_

_You know I need someone_

_Help_

_When I was younger so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find you're in my mind and I open up the doors._

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down 

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you Please Please help me?_

_And now my life has changed in ohh so many ways!_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze!_

_But ever now and then I feel so insecure._

_I know I just need you in my life._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you Please Please help me?_

_When I was younger so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find you're in my mind and I open up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you Please Please help me?_

_HELP ME HELP ME!_

"That's cool do you have any others?"

"Yep here!"

_I will not pretend to feel the pain your going through, _

_I know cannot comprehend the hurt you've felt, _

_I used to think it mattered if I understood,_

_Now I just don't know, _

_I admit sometimes I still I wish I still knew what to say. _

_I keep looking for a way to fix it all, _

_But we know who has the mercy of God's higher way and our ways are so small. But I will carry you to Jesus, he is everything you need, _

_I will carry you to Jesus on my knees_

_It's such a privilege for me to give this gift to you, _

_All I ever hope you'd give me in return is to know _

_You'll be there to do those things for me when the tables turn _

_So I will carry you to Jesus he is every thing you need _

_Oh I will carry you to Jesus on my knees,_

_If you need to cry go on and I'll cry along with you. _

_I give you what I have still I know the best thing I can do _

_I pray for you. So I'll carry you to Jesus, he is every thing you need. _

_Oh I will carry you to Jesus on my knees _

_I'll carry you to Jesus,_

_He is everything we need, _

_Oh I, _

_I will carry you to Jesus on my knees. _

_I'll carry you; take you to Jesus on my knees._

"Hmm not the best choice next please?"

"YES SIR!"

_Ya you see her _

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But they're something about her_

_You don't know why but your dying to try_

_You want to _

_Kiss the Girl_

Yes you want her 

_You look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants to_

_There's one-way to ask her_

_It don't take the word not a single word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on Kiss the Girl_

_Sing with me now! _

_Shalalala by oh by_

_You look like you're far to shy_

_Aint gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalala aint that sad_

_A little shame to bad,_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_She won't say a word until ya_

_Kiss the Girl_

_Shalalala don't be scared_

_You got the music there_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalala don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Shalalala float along_

_And listen to the song_

_Listen it say Kiss the Girl_

_Do what the music say Kiss the girl_

_You wanta Kiss the girl_

_You got to Kiss the girl_

_Kiss the Girl _

_Kiss the Girl_

_Go one and KISS THE GIRL!_

"Hmm better!" He said and leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against hers. She smiled and kissed back putting her arms around his neck they stood there for what seemed like hours, lip locked. It felt as though fireworks were bursting off in them and they clung to each other. When they broke apart Lisa spoke first.

"WOW" Lisa whispered and he nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't you know…" Harry began but Lisa said, "You don't want me you can have any girl, why me? You just met me I mean we don't really… I don't know" and Harry nodded and said, "Did you feel it?" and she nodded, "It would work but we would have to go through the press, you know "Harry Potter's no longer single" an he nodded,

"Do you want this? My life is mania… you don't disserve this." He said but she looked him in the eye, "I think I love you…" she stated and he nodded "Me too" and they walked out of the kitchen and up to there separate dorms.

(Okay so maybe I did this really quick but at least it's not boring! Review Please!)


End file.
